Toki Mythology
Toki have a very complicated mythology and history, and very interesting philosophies. This information was collected by studying cave paintings and observing toki behaviour and language. The Story of Life In the beginning In the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing, except the eight elements. The eight elements were: Ray Ray was the Fire Element. Ray represented North, Summer, Plasma, Heat, Fire, and the colour Red. Shi Shi was the Air Element. Shi represented East, Spring, Gas, Soft, Air, and the colour Yellow. Wysh Wysh was the Water Element. Wysh represented South, Winter, Liquid, Cold, Water, and the colour Cyan-Blue. Kun Kun was the Earth Element. Kun represented West, Autumn, Solid, Hard, Earth, and the colour Purple. Between these four main Elements there were four more smaller Elements. They were: Zut Zut was an Element that was halfway between Ray and Shi (NorthEast). Zut represented the Electricity Element, and it was associated with Lightning and the colour orange. Cryk Cryk was an Element that was halfway between Shi and Wysh (SouthEast). Cryk represented the Ice Element, and it was associated with Snow and the colour green. Tung Tung was an Element that was halfway between Wysh and Kun (SouthWest). Tung represented the Metal Element, and while Kun represented earth and dirt Tung was associated with all metals and the colour blue-indigo. Plus Plus was an Element that was halfway between Kun and Ray (NorthWest). Plus represented the Lava Element, but it was also associated with plastics and inorganic materials. Plus was a mysterious element, and it was represented by the colour pink. The Creations These Elements were at first floating around in the emptiness of space, until the Change came. The Change caused these Elements to collide and fuse, and they began creating things. Ray created suns, and Kun created planets. Shi created the winds and air to breathe on the planets, and Wysh filled them with rivers and streams. But that wasn't all! Zut made thunder, lightning and energy. Cryk put snow and ice on the mountains. Tung buried precious metals and gemstones underground and Plus turned the mountains into great volcanoes. All this was done over 1000 years, but even then there was something missing. Life. No trees or animals or anything could be found. So then the elements came together, and they chose one planet. Just a small planet, no different to the others. The Elements came together and merged a small amount of each element together, mixing it all up. Ray provided body heat. Zut provided the brain and intelligence. Shi made the lungs and respiratory system while Cryk made the digestive system. Wysh put water inside the body to keep it alive. Tung made the bones, Kun made the flesh, and Plus provided the blood, veins and arteries. Lor When they were done, they stopped to look at they had created. They were pleased with what they had made. They named their species "Toki" and this particular Toki was named "Lor-Tak". Lor-Tak was placed on this planet, and he opened his eyes to this new world. At once, the Elements realized that Lor was mortal, and he had to eat to survive. So the Elements came together again, and created many things. They created trees and animals and insects and all sorts of things. All life flourished, and everyone was happy. The rivers now flowed between golden beaches and lush forests, with mountains towering on the horizon against the sunset. It was so beautiful that the planet was named "Tarati", which is Tokian for "Paradise". The Elements made Lor promise one thing - That if he killed anything, he must repay it by creating another thing. So whenever Lor killed an animal for his meal, he would plant a seed in the ground. Soon he had his own garden filled with seedlings. Years passed, and the harmony of life continued. But Lor was growing old, and the Elements hadn't considered one thing - He was mortal, and eventually he would die of old age. There was no way of preventing such a fate. So the Elements came together again, and they created 3 more Tokis. Lor picked one of the females to be his mate, and he thanked the Elements for their kindness. The Elements were happy with what they had made. Lor had many, many children. He taught them everything the Elements taught him in the past. He made them promise to repay any life that they took, and his children did as they were told. Many more years passed, and Lor was very old now. Some of his children had become careless, and they did not always repay life. The children did not consider these consequences, and their misbehaving had not gone unnoticed. The balance of Life was becoming more unsteady every day, and the Elements sought to do something about it. The Elements warned the children, but they did not listen. The Elements told Lor, and Lor tried to warn them, but still the children did not listen. So eventually the Elements created Life for the last time - They created predators. They created Sneehogs and monstorous fish and large mammals to prey on the Toki. They released these terrible creatures out into the world, and the children who had disobeyed were killed and eaten. Fortunately, some tokis had kept their promise and repaid life, and they were spared. But any toki who upset the balance of life would have a gruesome fate. Tarati was not paradise anymore - it was dangerous. The Elements were sad, but they knew they had done what was right. They retreated back into the stars, to watch over the planet forever more. The End of Lor Lor was unhappy. His creators had betrayed him. He understood their reasons, but he longed for the freedom he once had. Lor's children and grandchildren were also unhappy. They thought it was all Lor's fault. They were angry. One of them, Kss-Tak, decided to put an end to it all. If Lor was the source of the problem, he had to stop it. He took his spear and went to Lor's little hut in the forest. He crept into the hut while the old Toki was sleeping, and stabbed Lor in the heart over and over until he was sure he was dead. The other Tokis were shocked when they learned of Kss-Tak's betrayal. Some supported him, but the rest were angry. They chased Kss-Tak and his friends out of the forest, and they took up refuge in the swamp. Now, Kss-Tak had not repaid Lor's life in any way, or any other things he had killed in the past. The next day, Kss-Tak was killed by a giant river monster, and his friends fled. His friends went their seperate ways in the swamp and became rogues, fighting for themselves and living in the wild. The Elements mourned for Lor, and they decided to give him a proper parting gift. They took Lor's spirit, and Kun created a giant rock. Ray set it alight, so it glowed brightly at night. Finally, Shi sent it up into the air, where it stayed. Lor had become the moon, and now he could watch over his grandchildren every night and guide them with his light in darkness. Dark Times After Lor's death, his descendants had only become more unhappy. They lived miserable lives, fighting each other to survive. The Elements had nearly been forgotten, and many Tokis did not repay lives. They became angry and upset the balance, which made predators come after them, and then they were even angrier. But one Toki did keep her promise, and she had not forgotten the ways of the Elements. Thus she was protected, and lived a happy life. Her name was Ssta-Tak. Ssta-Tak Ssta-Tak was different to the other tokis. Though Lor had died when she was only small, she remembered his teachings and strongly followed them. She lived alone in the forest, as the other tokis disliked her for being different. But she was happy with her life, and that was all that mattered. This had not gone unnoticed. The Elements looked down, and they were glad to see that at least one Remembered. One day, they had an idea. They came down from the stars that evening, and travelled to Ssta's hut. Ssta was comforting a Sneehog at the time. Even though Sneehogs would eat other tokis, they would not attack Ssta. She looked up, and was overjoyed to see the Elements. They told Ssta about all the good she had done, and that they were going to give her a gift. Ssta accepted happily and, all at once, the Elements came swirling forward. Each one gave Ssta a small amount of their power, and they told Ssta to Go Forth and Lead the Tokis. Ssta promised, and the Elements then returned back to the stars. A New Hope Ssta spent the next week practising with her new found powers. She could now control all the Elements, and she remembered her promise. Eventually she decided the time was right and she left her hut, to Teach the Others. She came across a small group of tokis. None of them knew her, but she told them of what the Elements had done. But the tokis were disrespectful, and they spat at her. Ssta resisted the urge to use her powers. She needed to find someone who believed her first. Ssta travelled all day, trying to find someone who believed her. Eventually she stumbled to the ground before a very old toki, who smiled and helped her up. Ssta told him of her problem, and he believed her. He was old enough to Remember. Night was falling, and the two hurried back to the forest. The tokis wondered why she had returned, and they shouted curses as usual. But this time Ssta had hope, and she summoned her powers before them. She did not mean harm, but the tokis fell to the ground in fear. There were Explanations, and eventually the tokis apologized. Ssta had made them Remember. Tekels The tokis made Ssta their leader, and for days after that they travelled around, making others Remember. Ssta-Tak's name was changed to Ssta-Tekel. Ssta was the very first Tekel, or Leader. With a Leader, everyone was happier. Ssta taught them about the Elements, like Lor had done many years ago. There was less pain and destruction for everybody. The Elements were finally happy. Ssta kept in regular contact with them. Eventually, Ssta began growing old. At 29, she realized that when she died there would be no leader. She needed an heir. So Ssta specifically chose 20 tokis, and taught them all she knew. She held regular classes each day, and they all studied hard. Eventually, Ssta's time had come. She was satisfied with what she had taught her apprentices, and when she died Ssta divided her power between them all. All 20 Tokis became Tekels, and she instructed them to go out into the world and teach others. The Elements wanted to thank Ssta, and they gave her a final parting gift. Like they had done to Lor, they took her spirit and made her into a moon. Now there were two moons that would forever look down upon Tarati, guiding the Tokis. Afterwards After Ssta's death, all 20 Tokis travelled far and wide to seperate areas of Tarati. There they taught other Tokis about the Elements, and Tekels, and the Promise. They became great leaders, and they each chose one apprentice so that when they died, they could give their power to the next heir. This way of life continued for hundreds of years, and it still does today. Category:M.O.A. Productions Category:Tokis